


Weird dreams are made of...

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creepy stuff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea about surviving in a forest, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Tentacles, The End is Meant to Be Crack, Unrealistically Surviving In a Forest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: The Rogues help out Team Flash but everyone is distracted and Len and Barry accidentally end up in the middle of a forest. There is a ghost and a hot spring and  a tentacled alien...





	Weird dreams are made of...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meowitskatmofo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/gifts).



> This happened because Meowitskatmofo wrote these two with tentacles and this pair needs more tentacles... XD

The Rogues and team flash fought together against a bomber meta with similar abilities to Bette Sans Souci except he could create bombs from afar by shooting an affected bullet at a random object.

Leonard’s left arm was already burned because Mick was too distracted by the fire and destruction and Barry had barely enough time to pull him away last minute. Barry acquired a bit more serious injuries because of that, but he was quickly healing. But all communication in his suit was effectively killed.

They were trying to get him into Leonard’s trap, but the constant explosions and the distraction of their teammates made it real hard.

Leonard was getting angry at the fact that nobody was following his plan which they fuckin agreed on before. He half expected Mick to get distracted but the fact that both Lisa and Cisco were distracted by each other constantly getting into dangerous situations while Barry tried to keep them safe was unexpected and frustrating. It also distracted Barry. No matter how grateful Len was for him that he kept Lisa unharmed, he was getting angry that he couldn’t complete his part of the plan. His arm was hurting like hell and as he looked around he knew Mick was a lost cause, Lisa and Cisco were too far away still flirting and West only played the part of the coordinator from the labs. He and Barry finally got the man into position and activated the trap around him.

It was a huge cage with meta dampeners attached that fell around him but not before he shot one last affected bullet straight at Leonard. It missed but that meant the car right behind him was about to blow up. Barry grabbed him, but he was still injured from their other escape, so he was still limping.

Cisco finally noticed that they were in trouble and quickly opened a portal near them which Barry ran through just as the heat of the explosion reached Len’s skin. It was a big one.

Just as they got out of it the unstable portal disappeared.

 

They were injured and panting from the fight. They leaned against the trees to get some air and rest.

Wait! Trees? What the hell?

“Where the hell are we?!” Leonard asked with more raised voice than he meant to. His arm really hurt, and he hated when a team couldn’t follow a damn simple plan.

“I have no idea...” Barry looked around too, bit surprised both at their surroundings and the emotion in Len’s voice. “At least not in the explosion... you ok?” Always the optimist.

“Just great...” he growled and sat down against the tree. It was getting cold. He noticed as he sat down on the cold ground. “Can’t you just flash us back?” He asked still annoyed but calming down slowly thanks to the sweet cold that eased up the pain in his arm.

“Maybe I could if I knew where we were... I used a lot of energy during the fight and my body uses crazy amounts of energy even without using my speed... if we’re further than about two hundred kilometers I would probably pass out... assuming I choose the right direction...” Barry explained. “I’m sorry...” he looked down at his feet sadly, like it was his fault they were stuck here.

That helped Len gain his control back, at least he was stuck with Barry instead of someone annoying or idiot. This wasn’t so bad if it was temporary. He shot his cold gun against a tree so if they looked for its signature they would find them, but nothing happened. They waited for a few minutes and he powered it up again but still nothing. If they found them Cisco would probably open a portal.

“I think we should look around a bit while the sun is up and set a fire when it gets dark...” Barry started thinking aloud. “We should stay here for a bit and hope that Cisco can open the portal again... but if it doesn’t happen in a few hours maybe it’s better if we find a safer place maybe a cave... Cisco will probably vibe our place anyway... I don’t know, and I should stop talking... please say something before I embarrass myself...” Barry looked at Len pleading for him to just say something.

“It’s not your fault we’re here you know... and I agree we should stay here for a bit.” Len said a little softer than usually but back to his controlled persona. “Fire is also a good idea but with my arm I’m not gonna be much help. We also need food and water. Any idea?” He looked up at Barry - who was still standing - from his sitting position.

“I’ll bring some wood and we can start a fire. I’ll try to look around a bit and get something if you pay attention to the fire.” He talked carefully for some reason, maybe afraid of Len disagreeing or something. It was almost cute. “I don’t think I should use much of my speed...”

“Okay. I have a lighter from Mick. Use your speed to catch some animal we could eat, I have a few knives and a bit of experience with cleaning and roasting animals.” Len agreed.

“But... I... I’ve never killed an animal...” Barry blushed with wide eyes.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Len facepalmed. “The good detective never took you for hunting?”

“He did but... I once shot at a deer... but I couldn’t kill it so last minute I shot at its leg instead...” Barry was adorably embarrassed in Len’s opinion.

“Wait you actually made that shot? At the deer’s leg?” Len was shocked.

“I’m not a bad shot okay?” Barry pouted. “I’m actually really good I just can’t imagine shooting something or someone alive.” He crosses his arms to put on a full pout.

“Then kill a fox or coyote that’s not too big so we wouldn’t waste, and it would kill a bunch of cute rabbits anyway...” Len rolled his eyes.

“But what if it’s hunting for its tiny puppies?” Barry blurted out before he could stop himself and blushed yet again in embarrassment.

“Barry you’re an adult. Act like one!” Len said firmly. “Or we should change, and I go hunting while you make fire?”

“I’m fine...” Barry mumbled. He didn’t want Len with his injured arm to start walking among the bushes and all and get some infection or something.

Barry started gathering dry wood from around them and Len started that fire they talked about.

Len felt annoyingly tired and cold until he started the fire. Then he was just sleepy.

Barry walked around and then a bit further and Len couldn’t see him anymore, so he just hoped he would be fine. It was getting dark and Len started to worry about the kid. After his little explanation of passing out without food he was a bit nervous about what he would do with a passed-out speedster.

Barry retuned almost an hour later, sniffing and holding a giant rabbit in one hand and two bags of something in his other hand. They were made of the same material as his suit.

“It’s a male so it hopefully doesn’t have babies...” Barry sniffed again and put the rabbit down then he presented the two bags of his suit’s material. One of them was water the other were some dark berries. “Mulberries... They’re edible, I tested. And I got some water, but I think we should somehow boil it before you drink it.” He looked up at him with wide puppy eyes hoping to be appreciated.

“You tested? What if it’s poisonous?” Len asked a bit annoyed.

“My metabolism burns through any poison, but I can still feel it...” Barry smiled.

“Well, that’s useful...” Len relaxed back against the tree. He grabbed his cold gun and took it half apart getting out a metal cup like piece. “I take it you already drank some.” He grabbed his knife from his boots and started skinning the rabbit.

Barry nodded and after laying out the berries he carefully poured some of the water into the cup like thing and put it at the fire. He closed the piece of fabric over the water only Cisco knows how exactly.

Barry watched the water boil while Len cleaned the rabbit gaining its meat. When it boiled he used two wooden sticks to get it away from the fire and close to the cold cell of the cold gun to cool it.

“I wish we had spices… I could make you fantastic dishes of this rabbit...” Len said quietly and put the meat onto a stick to then give it to Barry to bake it.

He put the useful meat onto sticks then grabbed the skin and organs and walked away with them a bit further and put some leaves over it. Hopefully no wolves would smell it and then attack them. When he went back he asked Barry to pour some of the water onto his hands to clean them. And then drank from the cup.

They boiled another bit of water while they cooked the meat and ate. Barry also managed to convince him to let him take a look at his wound. Barry carefully cleaned it and wanted to bandage it, but they didn’t have much.

“You should sleep first.” Barry said surprising Len.

“Why?” He asked not very proud of how tired he was.

“Because I have superpowers.” Barry smiled.

“That’s true.” Barry didn’t want to hurt his pride. That was cute.

Len put his parka on the ground next to Barry and lied on it turning away from the fire.

“Wake me in about two hours or whenever you feel tired.” He said before he let himself relax and start falling asleep.

“Sure.” Barry smiled.

Len fell asleep soon. The first two hours he slept still, and Barry couldn’t get himself to wake him up, so he waited a bit more.

Len slept dreamless at first but then he found himself in the same forest, but it was different. It was dark, but it wasn’t night and he felt scared. He started running in a random direction trying to get away from something. He had no idea what he was running from, he only knew that if it caught his man he would die. He was getting tired and barely get enough willpower to keep running. He knew he was getting slow and it was the matter of seconds that the thing would catch him when he heard a gentle voice that pulled him back to reality.

After about five hours of sleep Len started getting restless. He was panting and shaking in his sleep, so Barry started to gently try and wake him up, getting harsher by the minute until he finally woke up.

“Hey, it’s okay... I don’t know what you saw but it was just a dream. You’re safe.” Barry said softly hoping it helped him at least a bit.

“I... I’m fine...” Len sat up groaning. “You didn’t wake me...” he blinked looking more awake. “How much did I sleep?” He still felt off after his strange dream and his sense of time hasn’t recovered yet.

“About five and a half hours.” Barry said and yawned. “You slept so peacefully I didn’t have the heart to wake you...” he explained sheepishly.

Len huffed but wasn’t angry.

“I had a really weird dream... I was running from something in this forest. It felt real like... I don’t know...” he sighed. “You should sleep too we might gonna need your strength...”

“Okay.” Barry nodded and started to lie on the ground.

“Let’s change places!” Len chuckled. “I’m not gonna watch you sleep on the ground with my parka next to you...” He let Barry take his place on the parka and secretly smiled at his little moan at the softness.

Barry moaned at the softness and the smell. It smelled minty and sweet and it was so soft he just wanted to constantly pet it. He was so tired that this bit of comfort was enough for him to fall asleep almost immediately. He didn’t have any dreams and only woke to the light of dawn.

Len was putting some more wood on the fire when he sensed that Barry was awake.

“Morning Scarlet!” He sat back next to him.

“Morning...” Barry mumbled sleepily. “I really wish we had coffee right now...”

Len just chuckled.

“When it starts getting warm we should get going. Changing each other isn’t really working if we don’t wake each other...” he scolded but he didn’t wake the boy either. He slept so adorably.

Barry laughed.

“Yeah, we should find a safe place where we could both sleep.” He smiled and then from the corner of his eye he thought he caught sight of a shadow among the trees but when he turned he didn’t see anything. He just shrugged and wiped out some of the sleepiness from his eyes.

They ate the rest of the meat and the berries and when the fire burned out they buried it under wet soil and started going in the direction where Barry found the small creek. Len drank almost all the water during the night and Barry drank what was left in the morning.

They cleaned themselves in the creek as much as it was possible without undressing because it was damn cold.

They got some more water and stopped to eat some berries. Well Len was fine, but Barry ate all he found.

Barry tasted everything they found and ate everything that was edible and collected some for later. He gave some of everything to Len, so he could eat whatever he wanted. It was honestly sweet.

They talked about the fight and how Len hated when his team couldn’t follow a plan and Barry apologized in the name of just about everyone. Then they didn’t talk.

Then Len said they should turn left for a raspberry bush and they were both surprised that after a few minutes of walking there was a raspberry bush.

“How did you know?” Barry blinked surprised between eating two of the biggest juiciest berries.

“My dream...” Len was staring forward without seeing. He had a really bad feeling about that dream and he was a hundred percent sure he’s never been here before. When he looked up he saw a shadow running among the trees but after a blink it disappeared.

“Hey, you ok?” Barry stepped closer to him looking concerned.

“Peachy...” he stepped to the bush too to collect the berries. “Just wanna go home as soon as possible.”

“Agreed.” Barry nodded and helped collecting the berries while eating half of them.

There was some movement on the tree Len immediately raised his cold gun. He shot and froze a squirrel the second he caught sight of it.

“No! It’s so cute... poor thing...” Barry whined at seeing the small animal falling.

“Deep-frozen squirrel just like at home.” Len grinned and the next second, they both started laughing.

“I don’t always eat frozen food though...” Barry said because he was certain Len checked his apartment and his freezer was packed.

“You sure as hell have enough for a month though....” Len chuckled.

“Not with my appetite...” Barry giggled.

“Let’s go, we won’t get anywhere like this...” Len said and started going in the general direction they were headed before.

They walked with a bit of small talk here and there for hours before Len stopped next.

“Let’s get some more food and find a place to sleep.” He said as a reason.

“Okay.” Barry nodded accepting Len’s more accurate sense of time. They laid out the collected berries and started a fire.

They put the two frozen squirrels -because Len found another on their way- next to the fire to melt and Len got that cup thing from his gun again to boil the water for him.

“I’ll try to climb up to that tree” Barry pointed at the biggest tree around. “Maybe I can see something from up there.”

“Be careful” Len said reflexively and wanted to take it back really bad, but he couldn’t.

“Oh, you’re worried about me.” Barry smiled happily.

“I still need a taster for the potentially poisonous berries...” Len cut himself out, but his fond smile betrayed him.

They started the fire next to a few bigger rocks that surrounded them like a small cave with the fire in the opening.

Barry went to the tree and climbed it easily to the top, but he could only see trees in every direction. He went back sadly and moved the rocks a bit to get them more comfortable and protecting. With those surrounding them it was even warmer than the night before and after Len took away the leftover parts of the animals they got themselves comfortable in the tiny space.

Their sticks with the meat were pushed into the ground around the fire to get baked. The tiny cave like space started at the fire which they surrounded with smaller rocks to prevent spreading and cover the full entrance with something. They sat fairly comfortably next to each other and they had enough space backwards to lie down completely, but that was about it. One turn and they would lie on each other.

Len first felt a bit claustrophobic being basically trapped there and being so close to someone, but he slowly relaxed at Barry telling him some dumb story about a meta he fought. He was sweet, and Len found he didn’t mind having him so close. He felt safer having him there. They ate most of the meat and fruits but left some for the morning that they carefully packed into the piece of Barry’s suit and put it further from the opening.

Len put his parka in the back of the cave-thing where it covered the whole area and they both laid on it. They were very close, but Len didn’t mind having Barry’s heat from the one side when there was a cold wet stone on the other.

They were both comfortably tired from the day’s walking in the forest and they fell asleep easily. Barry slept like a baby again, but Len found himself in the same forest the second he closed his eyes. He had no idea how long he was running in the damn forest and he was too scared to look back even though it drove him crazy not knowing what he was running from.

Barry woke up to Len’s struggling about two or three hours later and gently tried to wake him. First, he just used his voice not knowing his nightmares and whether it would just make it worse if he touched. But after a while of trying he finally touched his shoulder to have at least some effect.

“Leonard! Hey, come on it’s okay... it’s just a dream, wake up!” He shook the older man and he finally got a reaction.

A reaction in the form of Len waking and attacking. He pushed Barry back onto his back and held both of his wrists down. Barry could have easily stopped him or get himself free, but he didn’t want to scare him, so he just let himself be held down.

“It was just a dream.” He said softly. “Was it the same as yesterday or something else?” He asked quietly.

Len just stared at him for long moments.

“Same” He said quietly after a bit. “Sorry” he pulled back from on top of Barry.

“It’s fine.” Barry smiled.

They put some more wood on the fire and Len walked away to pee and clear his mind. He didn’t go far from the safety of their fire and Barry’s speed but also didn’t want to smell pee for the rest of the night. He was almost finished when he saw a shadow running a few trees away, but it quickly disappeared, so he just shook himself and went back. It was probably because his nightmare was still playing games with his brain.

Barry didn’t like the fact that Len was walking alone in the dark forest after a nightmare. He thought he saw a shadow heading the same direction, but it was dark, and he couldn’t tell for sure what he saw.

Barry built a little thing with the wood where he put some over the fire that had other pieces leant to it so when one part would burn away the others would fall on the fire keeping it alive.

Len just watched his concentration with fond amusement. He acted like a child when he could, but he was a hero when needed.

“Do you want to stay up for a bit?” Barry asked quietly enough that if Len wanted he could just ignore him.

“No. It’s not that bad... more... weird...” Len said like he was thinking about whether it made sense.

“Okay.” Barry smiled and laid back.

Len climbed in next to him and pulled Barry’s back against his chest. He hid his face in the back of his neck and held him tight with their whole bodies aligning. It was nice and warm and more comfortable than trying to keep away from each other in a tiny space like that.

Barry was surprised but didn’t say anything. It felt nice.

“Len.” Len said softly after a bit.

“Hm?” Barry wasn’t sure in his half-asleep state what that meant.

“Call me Len. I hate Leonard.”

“Oh... okay, Len.” Barry smiled and they both went to sleep easier.

After that they both slept soundly all cuddled up. They woke up when the sun was already up.

“Morning.” Len mumbled and pulled Barry even closer, his warmth felt amazing in the cold of the morning with only embers left of their fire.

“Morn...oh..” Barry’s eyes flew open when thanks to their closeness he could feel Len’s morning wood that was certainly something.

Len chuckled against his neck. Thanks to Barry’s small wiggles to find out what he was feeling made it quite clear what surprised him.

“Do you want it?” He teased whispering in his ear letting his warm breath travel along the soft skin of his neck.

“Oh god... please don’t tease...” Barry whined then his words got to his own ears and he suddenly jumped up and away. He was bright red in embarrassment. “I... I mean stop it!” He was waving with his hands and trying to take back what escaped his lips.

Len just stared at him for even he didn’t know how long before he started laughing. He then took his parka because it was cold, and they went closer to their ember to eat the rest of yesterday’s food. They didn’t want to revive the fire because it seemed to be waste of time and wood when they planned to leave soon.

They started walking again and followed the path of the edible berry bushes from Len’s dreams. It was around two pm when they reached a clearing where the sun was shining brightly, and it was filled with flowers and a nice sweet smell.

“Wow...” Barry was amazed. He put down the bag of water he was carrying and started to run around in the smell and warmth with normal speed. He smelled every flower and leaf and he rolled around among them.

“Such a child...” Len laughed but enjoyed the clearing too.

He grabbed the water pack and the berry pack and went to Barry when he finally settled to lay in the grass in the warm sunlight. He sat down next to him and just watched his close-eyed smiling expression.

“This isn’t so bad...” Barry sighed happily. “I could lie here and relax for hours.”

“Yeah?” Len asked chuckling and leaned onto his hand on Barry’s other side getting his body over Barry somewhat shadowing him. Barry had no damn idea how beautiful he was in his tight suit lying back in the bright sunlight.

“Yeah...” Barry sighed looking up at him.

The second their eyes locked together Len couldn’t hold back any longer. He leaned in and kissed Barry softly.

Barry let out a soft moan and his arms shot up around Len’s neck and upper body to pull him on top of himself.

They kissed for a long while tasting all the sweet berries they ate on each other’s lips.

“This clearing isn’t gonna protect us.” Len said when they finally broke the kiss.

“But it’s still beautiful...” Barry sighed at the loss of the sweet lips. He blushed at that.

“True.” Len smiled and laid down too.

They just relaxed for a bit. Well, they meant it to be for a bit but they both fell asleep thanks to the sweet smells and warmth.

Len was in the forest again. He was running, and he arrived at the same clearing they were on. It smelled similarly, and, in his dream, he tried to grab and eat some of the flowers, but he was hungry and thirsty and weak. He was too scared to stop and choose properly. He fell once and panickingly jumped up to run again. He was struggling in his sleep and that woke Barry who then woke him.

He reacted the way as before and pushed Barry under himself. This time he just relaxed and let himself down on top of Barry, resting on him.

“Thanks for waking me...” Len sighed then rolled down next to Barry.

“Was it the same?” Barry asked sitting up and looking around. He caught sight of the shadow again but forced his attention back to Len.

“Not... the same... it’s like it’s continuing. I’ve never been in this forest before, but in my sleep, I’m running through it and things look almost the same where we’re walking.” Len explained thinking.

“Wow, you’re right that’s weird...” Barry nodded looking at the different flowers and plants finding ones he knew from his mother were good to make tea. He started collecting the leaves and flowers. “Why are you running?” He asked in the meantime.

“I’m scared of something that’s after me. But I have no idea what’s that... in my dream I’m too scared to turn. It feels like I’m in someone else’s head... and he’s dumb as hell...” Len explained staring at the blue sky above them.

“Well maybe this place has a ghost...” Barry joked.

“Actually, in some horror movie it would explain a lot...” Len’s grinned.

“Now that’s scary...” Barry mumbled pulling closer to Len who just chuckled. “Now I’m gonna jump at every sound and keep imagining that stupid shadow...”

“Wait...” Len turned serious and sat up. “You saw a shadow too?”

“God if this is a joke please stop it...” Barry said with wide eyes.

“Maybe it’s a meta... with abilities to make people hallucinate...” Len reasoned.

“That’s just a tiny bit less scary...” Barry shuddered. He tasted some of the leaves and approved with a smile. He leaned down to kiss Len again and show him the taste.

“Mmmm... I like it.” Len smiled and pulled back the retreating boy for another kiss.

They should talk about this kissing thing, but they didn’t want to break the spell.

“My mum used to collect these when we went camping with my family.” Barry smiled remembering.

“That’s nice.” Len smiled and helped collect some more leaves like Barry collected. “We should get going and look for a place to stay the night.”

They stood up and cleaned their clothes from the plant parts. This time they kept looking around as they went and when they caught sight of the shadow Len ran right there where it stood a second ago. He had a weird feeling and as he followed where the shadow disappeared he realized why.

“It’s going the same way... the shadow runs on the same path I do in my dreams...” Len said when Barry caught up to him.

“It’s starting to really scare me...” Barry grabbed his arm.

Len just shrugged.

“Should we keep following it?” Len asked.

“Well... not if it ran this way...” Barry pointed right where the shadow went. “Then we would go in circles...”

Len looked around and realized that his thinking was so confused by the shadow and his dreams that he didn’t notice before that Barry was right. Usually he was good at orientation. “I really want to go back...” he sighed and followed Barry in the direction they’ve been generally headed the past days.

It was getting dark. Luckily that meant that animals were getting more active and Len got them a frozen rabbit. They didn’t find much natural shelter this time, so Barry created one while Len collected wood and set fire.

Barry used a wider stick to dig a hole big enough for two grown up man then he rolled closer the nearby rocks they saw on their way and filled out the incongruences with pieces of wet wood. He was panting by the time he was finished, and they replaced the fire to its entrance. They put the frozen food next to it to melt and Barry used another rock to dry the leaves a bit. Barry also took a piece of flaming wood and put it in the back of their makeshift cave, so it would warm up comfortably.

They did their usual routine of Len cleaning the meat and taking the rest to a bit further. This time Barry made tea instead of cooling the water after boiling.

This time they also used some of the leaves as spices for the meat and it didn’t turn out bad. Thankfully they collected a whole lot of leaves, so they had much more for their stay.

“Have you seen the shadow?” Barry asked because last night he saw it around their camp but not tonight.

“Far away in the woods... I think something keeps it there...” Len answered.

“Why am I asking questions like that...” Barry shuddered at the information. It was fucking creepy.

Len put an arm around him protectively and Barry melted into him. They ate and packed away their breakfast then went to sleep.

Neither of them dreamed but they both woke up and sat up at the very same time. When they looked up Barry jumped in his sitting place and grabbed onto Len’s arm while Len grabbed and aimed his cold gun.

A fucking ghost was floating right over their fire causing a colder creepy atmosphere.

“Who are you? Was I dreaming about you?” Len asked calmly, and Barry pulled closer to him but ready to run.

“Y-yes...” the ghost said like it was having a hard time speaking. “I was running... no escape... the wolf caught me... circles... running in circles...” it was panicking but trying to give a message with it. His clothes were just regular t-shirt and jeans no way telling when he was from.

“You were lost and running in circles and a wolf caught you?” Len asked still calm. “We haven’t seen any wolves...”

“This forest... it affects... I am trapped, and I make dreams... those who wander to my territory never leave...” he said, and his eyes lit up red for a second then he calmed down.

“So that’s why I thought I was heading the right way following you...” Len nodded understanding though it was ridiculous. They were probably dreaming.

“Yes... I got you...” there was a weird scary pleasure in his voice. “But You!” He pointed at Barry. “I can’t affect you! WHY?!” Its face contorted into a creepy mask like thing.

Barry raised his hand and vibrated it. “I’m a meta-human.”

The ghost let out a loud sound that was a mix of a child’s scream a howl and a growl.

“This forest has monsters and aliens! Be careful lucky one!” It laughed shrieking and disappeared.

“Well I guess we’re at least free from that thing...“ Len grinned than followed up with a drawl. “Can’t wait what’s next...”

“Aliens are less scary than nightmare causing ghosts...” Barry tried to brighten the mood.

“Just great...” Len lied back and pulled Barry too. The warmth was finally back. Their fire was big and alive.

“I hope we get out or they find us soon...” Barry sighed and snuggled into Len’s arms before stealing a long kiss. He really wished he could just speed them home, but they still had no idea where they were and the food they ate was enough for him not to pass out and for some small efforts but not much more.

The next morning Barry woke up to Len’s kisses and it was the best way in the world to wake up. He smiled and giggled at the soft lips on his neck.

“Mmh... morning...” Barry opened his eyes and wiggled a bit under Len.

“Morning my sweet Scarlet.” Len smiled too and let his weight down on Barry.

“I wanna wake up like this every day...” Barry sighed and stretched a little.

“I like the idea... but I would prefer a bed.” He grinned and sat up.

They had breakfast with tea this time and then started going again. This time instead of a clearing they found a small surprisingly clear pond. They could see the small stones at the bottom of it. In the whole thing there were no fishes in the pond, but some chipmunks and squirrels played next to it and drank its water.

Barry went to the pond at a tiny opening where it wasn’t full of meters tall nettles and checked the water with his hand. It was warm.

“Oh my god!” He gasped and without thinking he started taking off his clothes. The dirt of the fight and the past few days and only having leaves to clean themselves left him feeling disgusting. He took off his suit which he wasn’t wearing anything under and walked right into the warm water. He only realized when he was relaxing in it that he wasn’t alone. He looked up at Len and blushed. “It’s warm and feels amazing... you should come in!”

Len seemed uncertain. He also felt disgusted of himself from all the dirt and everything, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to undress right then and there. He was insecure about his body and seeing how perfect Barry looked naked didn’t help.

Barry climbed out of the water and walked up to him still blushing and nervous.

“Come on it feels amazing. You’re gonna love it.” He smiled warmly and kissed Len gently trying not to drip water onto his clothes. “Please?” He used his most effective puppy eyes.

“Fine...” Len sighed and started taking off his clothes. “But don’t stare.”

Barry giggled and went back to the water watching Len undress. He wasn’t sure what he meant until he took off his shirt and revealed his scars. Barry tried his best not to stare so instead he followed Len’s hands. When he took off his pants Barry choked on the air above the water.

Len grinned proudly at his reaction and joined him in the water.

“You’re right I really love this...” Len smiled sinking into the water and cleaning himself a bit by rubbing his skin.

Barry pushed himself away and swam a bit checking the pond’s depth then swam back straight into Len’s arms.

They kissed some more, and they floated closer to each other. Barry whined into the kiss when their cocks touched under the water. He moaned louder when Len grabbed his ass and lead his hips, so their members rubbed against each other.

Len’s fingers danced around Barry’s crack and hole but didn’t do much more.

“Len...” Barry moaned breaking the kiss only for seconds. “Please...” he let his palms stroke down along Len’s sides and chest to then reach for their cocks. He moved his hand slowly around both of them. He was too impatient to take his time any longer than a few strokes before he vibrated his hand. Both of them gasped at the feeling.

“Fuck... that’s good...” Len sighed before taking control over Barry’s mouth again.

It only took a few minutes and they were both coming.

They stroked and cleaned each other in their afterglow. When they were done they got out of the water and sat on a felled tree in the sun to dry. They were only back in their clothes an hour later because they really enjoyed sunbathing and kissing.

They went a bit faster after that because it was starting to get annoying that they’ve been walking for days and it was still just trees and trees and more trees spiced with bushes and trees.

It was getting darker even though they should have a few hours until sunset. They had to find a part of the forest where the trees were more sporadic, so they could look at the sky. There were dark clouds promising a lot of rain.

“It was so beautifully clear a few hours ago...” Barry whined.

“It got dark quite fast... I’d say unnaturally fast, but I don’t want to scare you...” Len teased but he was partly serious. He always kept track of their surroundings and he was also surprised at the sudden darkness. If they were in Central, he would suspect Mardon behind it.

“Let’s go find a place to hide!” Barry grabbed Len’s arm and started pulling him in a quick pace. “I don’t want to get lost in the dark...”

Len just smiled and followed Barry. “Or lose each other...” he added playfully.

“That neither.” Barry agreed without thinking, surprising Len.

After about half an hour of almost running they found a cave. They tried to get as much wood piled up in there before everything got wet as they could, but it started dripping right when they found the cave and somehow near the cave everything was lush and filled with life. They barely found any dry pieces of wood and they also got wet. They managed to get back to the cave with what they found before it really started to rain.

Everything was wet and freezing cold. Luckily the water wasn’t flowing into the cave, so they were staying fairly dry. They lit up the few sticks they found to warm up a bit and hopefully get completely dry.

After a few hours they only used the fire -which was basically a torch- to give light. It was too cold to sleep without fearing to get hypothermia.

Barry climbed into Len’s lap and they were kissing slowly.

“I wish I had some lube...” Len sighed. “I could warm you up the most fun way... just so you know I always have some on me...” he was whispering to Barry’s ear between kisses. “I just ran out last time...”

“Why’d you keep lube with you?” Barry didn’t understand but still blushed from the kisses and the heat of Len’s breath.

“It makes easier to get off...” Len’s voice was positively sinful. It shouldn’t be possible to make Barry feel so hot with just a few words. “You’re wearing skin tight leather-like clothes... turns me on every time...” he was half whispering half growling and Barry moaned loud when his lips touched his sensitive skin.

Just as they were getting warmer with the heat of their desire the wind decided to blow right into the cave, cooling them both and killing their torch.

“I’m starting to really hate this forest...” Len groaned as he fished out the lighter from his pocket.

“Just as I was starting to enjoy this little trip...” Barry whined and hid his face in Len’s neck.

“Maybe we should go further from the mouth of the cave...” Len said as he was having a hard time lighting up their torch with the cold wind.

“Probably a good idea...” Barry sighed sadly when he had to get off Len’s lap to do that. He leaned close to him though and hiding half under his parka to keep their warmth.

Len didn’t mint Barry’s closeness right then. He normally preferred even his loved ones to stay out of reach when they weren’t in the safety of his apartment. And he didn’t invite many to his apartment. He feared all the emotional stuff and that someone might use his feelings against him just like his own father did. But right here no one could see them, and it was damn cold. He liked the cold when wasn’t scared of dying in the middle of a damn forest in a dark cave just when he finally got to touch and kiss Barry Allen. Right now, he hated the cold because it was too cold to fend off by cuddling.

“Wow...” Barry gave voice to his surprise. As they went deeper into the cave it got warmer and warmer. The air was a quite damp, but it was pleasantly warm.

They went through a narrow long tunnel and reached a round chamber that was a dead end, but they found why it was getting warmer. There was a tiny pond at the far end of the cave-room that got its water from an opening in the stone and it was probably also running out in some way. It was a hot spring in the back of a cave. It was shimmering nice and dark in the dim light of their torch.

Barry couldn’t hold back, he was way too curious and went to the little pond to check the water with his fingers. He pulled it out immediately reflexively at first because it was really hot. Then he reached back more carefully to check if it was just a first reaction or the water was actually close to boiling temperature. As far as he knew hot springs could be over a hundred degrees because of the pressure but the average heat with which they would usually reach the surface was around seventy degrees Celsius. As he checked again he realized it was probably around fifty degrees that would be good to warm up their hands and feet but a bit too warm for bathing. It was still nice to be warm again.

“It’s quite warm but this place is great!” Barry was enthusiastic again. “I mean I wish I could see more but it’s so cozy and nice!”

“Yeah.” Len said softly with a small smile and went to Barry who just stood up and pulled him into a warm and sweet kiss.

They were about to start looking around with their torch to find a good place to see when they realized turning back for their starting point that the opening where they came in was now hidden by giant leaves.

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t there a few seconds ago...” Barry blinked pulling closer to Len half scared half protectively.

“It wasn’t.” Len said calm and calculating.

Barry checked if he could just bend the leaves and get out, but the leaves were too strong to bend and pushed him back to Len.

The next second their torch went out.

“Just when you start liking it, this place strikes again...” Len grumbled.

“At least we’re warm.” Barry tried to smile and held onto Len.

Then there were thousands of varying sized lights around them. There were tiny ones and there were football sized ones too. They lit up the whole space showing them that where they saw rock walls before there were giant leaves, vines and tendrils. The light came from the flowers sitting among the leaves in different sizes and colors. All the branches and coils and everything originated from one part of the cave. It looked like some kind of green root that was the shape of a female body except no head but a flower.

Then there were vines moving across the room towards them crazy fast. No, they weren’t vines they both realized just when they were all around them. They were freaking tentacles.

Len was somewhere between cursing, attacking and freaking out when one of the tentacles touched his skin and he gasped. He felt safe and calm in a few seconds. He looked at Barry and he felt arousal building up inside him, his mind was getting hazy and all he could think about was kissing and fucking Barry. He was getting too warm in all his clothes so when the tentacles started to undress him he didn’t protest.

“Len?” Barry blinked surprised at Len undressing. “What’s going on?” He didn’t understand anything, and the tentacles were around him everywhere, slick and searching for an opening on his suit. He was desperately trying to get out of the tentacle trap and he couldn’t understand why Len wasn’t fighting it.

Then one of the tentacles found its way under his suit. He felt a weird shudder run through his body leaving a little bit of warmth and the thought of kissing Len. Then there was another and another tentacle that reached his skin and he was quickly undressed and covered by tentacles. Soon he realized what Len must have felt just from the first touch of a tentacle. It was sweet and warm and okay well it was almost unbearable heat and the need to touch and take Len.

“Len” Barry whined and the next second, they were raised in the air by the tentacles. It was weird because the thin long tentacles didn’t cut into his skin from his weight as Barry expected. The gravity in the small chamber seemed to change. Barry felt like floating in his brain and literally in his body and it kept his brain occupied for long seconds or even minutes, he couldn’t tell. Then he looked up and gasped again. “Len!” He called out excited. “The flowers! These are constellations!” He was honestly amazed at the realization.

“Really?” Len blinked up and it cleared his mind for a second. He was naked, and it scared him. He started to fight the tentacles to let him go.

After a few more tentacles slid around him another one brought a flower petal filled with some kind of bright yellow thick liquid. It turned bright blue when it got closer to Len and the tentacles tried to lead it to his lips, but Len turned away.

Barry started to fight the tentacles too to help Len and another petal of liquid was carried to his lips that turned red when it reached him. He wasn’t sure what to do but he knew he would be able to tell if it’s poisonous or has an effect like a drug. He quickly decided to taste it.

He moaned loud in pleasure at the taste. He couldn’t decide how it tasted to be honest. Whatever tasty thing came to his mind it tasted like that while it never changed taste. It was like his favorite tastes combined but without getting a new taste. It was simply amazing, and it was having similar effect to the tentacles and maybe alcohol and weed. He felt relaxed and horny.

“It’s fine, Len, drink some!” Barry said trying his best to keep his voice soft and reassuring instead of moaning.

“You sure?” Len blinked uncertain.

“It’s like honey with weed but tastes better...” Barry giggled and drank some more happily noticing how full of energy he felt and that the plant-alien-tentacle-thing gave him as much as he could drink.

Len finally reluctantly drank some of it. He felt full after about three gulps, but he couldn’t hold back a small moan either. He felt calm and high again. His only annoyance left was the distance between him and Barry.

It was like the plant-thingy could read their minds and they were floating towards each other lead by the tentacles holding them.

When they could reach each other, they moved to kiss passionately. They tasted each other and the flourish of the different tastes of the liquid. It was fantastic, and they were completely lost in it until they felt some more tentacles that weren’t just holding them but started playing with their most intimate parts.

Barry felt a tentacle curl around his cock and start playing with his hole. He felt warm slickness at his hole and jumped when a thin tentacle started penetrating him. He couldn’t get away from it though and it wouldn’t stop getting deeper.

Len felt the same and relaxed to let it work its way into him and chuckled at Barry’s struggling.

“Barry...” he sighed still smiling. “Relax!”

The tentacles seemed to understand Len and let him move the way he wanted and followed his wordless lead. He reached for Barry and grabbed his hair to pull him into another tight kiss. Then he pulled his head back and forced him to look in his eyes.

“Relax, Barry! Let it open you up for me!” He grinned and cleared his mind from any useless thought. He imagined the position in which he wanted to have Barry and he grinned wider when the tentacles started moving to position him just right.

They pulled Barry’s arms apart and bent his knees, so he was placed like he was kneeling in front of Len though they were in the air. One tentacle around Barry’s hips pulled him backwards while another pushed his back to lean forward arching beautifully.

“W-what’s happening?” Barry asked trying to fight but also kind of curious because of Len’s sudden calmness.

“It’s following my lead.” Len smiled watching Barry’s body, his lean muscles tensing and relaxing, arching and struggling. “Open your mouth!”

Barry gasped surprised but then Len’s hand in his hair tightened his grip and he obeyed.

Len with the help of some tentacles lead the head of his cock to Barry’s lips. He gasped and was glad the tentacles held him up because his knees felt weak the second Barry’s lips touched him.

“Fuck...” he gasped when Barry took more. There was a tentacle with an especially phallic appearance that went right to Len’s lips wiggling and trying to make his way in. Len wasn’t about to suck a stupid vine of a plant but then Barry looked up at him and took his whole length with a moan. Len wanted to impress the boy. “Keep watching!” He sighed to Barry and opened his lips for the tentacle. It tasted sweet, similar to the liquid before but sweeter. He moaned and choked on the slick thing but forced his throat to relax and let it slide down deeper.

Barry moved his head back and forth to please Len and moaned at seeing his skills. He felt Len squirm at the vibration of the sound, so he decided to vibrate his throat on purpose the next time he swallowed him.

Len gasped and choked on the tentacle sliding its long way in and out. Barry didn’t stop his vibrations as Len’s knees started shaking and he held onto Barry’s hair stronger. He was getting close and he couldn’t hold back. He wanted to say it, but the tentacle wouldn’t leave his mouth. He came with a choked moan and the tentacle ‘came’ down his throat the same second.

Len felt weak and satisfied but still needy as the satisfied tentacle slid out of his mouth. He had no idea at first how it was possible for him to feel aroused and get harder right after Barry pulled off his cock. Then he blamed it on the weird liquid. The tentacles let him kneel down to Barry and they kissed again. He held Barry as the thin tentacle slipped out and a thicker one slid into its place in the boy.

Barry whimpered at the new stretch. He was turned onto his back and the tentacle was fucking him a bit faster when Len leaned in for his cock. Waves of vibrations ran through his body as Len sucked his cock in.

Barry was a moaning mess when a tentacle came for his mouth too, never letting a hole unused. He tried to pay attention to sucking but all he could do was trying not to choke. He didn’t need much time before he was vibrating and coming and the tentacle in his mouth was in perfect sync.

Len grinned and never stopped sucking him as he slid a finger next to the tentacle.

Barry struggled and whined and came again his speedster healing with the combination of the liquid made him even quicker to regenerate and come. Len joined another finger and started massaging his prostate while the tentacle fucked him, and he sucked his cock.

The tentacles changed each other in Barry’s mouth and all came in sync with him. In the end after about ten more orgasms Barry was begging for Len to let him rest.

“Oh god... mmmh...*some choking on a tentacle*... fuck... Len... I can’t.... Le-en...*more choking* please... I can’t... Len please...!” He was bordering on crying when Len finally let his cock free with a small pop and Barry’s body sagged with relief.

When Len’s fingers slipped out of his hole, the tentacle also left to be replaced by an even thicker one to keep stretching him open. Barry couldn’t decide whether the additional stretch was pure pleasure or too much for him in his state.

Len was raised above Barry to put on a show for the boy while he rested a bit. Two small tentacles sucked themselves onto Len’s nipples and made him moan. Other ones were sliding around his body slick and stroking him. The thin one from his hole was swapped to a quite big one that fucked him slowly. The plant-alien-thing didn’t forget his cock and while one tentacle curled around it another one with a sucking end stuck to his tip. Len was moaning loud repeating Barry’s name quite often as his mouth wasn’t occupied.

Thanks to the peculiar gravity field in the chamber they both felt like they were comfortably lying on their backs even though they faced each other.

“Len... you’re so beautiful...” Barry sighed softly and giggled happily when Len blushed slightly. “I wish it was me who put that expression on you...”

Barry felt a new tentacle at his hole feeling around. He gasped and struggled a bit to a more comfortable position and let the tentacle slip back into him. It prodded against his prostate the flexible tip wiggling around against it. He felt he was on the edge in minutes. The sight of Len and the feel inside of him pushed him towards and right over that edge. Soon he was coming and felt the thin tentacle filling him up.

Then it was a wide thick tentacle again in him, but he couldn’t pay attention because he felt Len’s come on his own stomach and the blissed-out expression on him was breathtaking. He saw the tentacle slip out of Len and the slick of the tentacle’s come dripping out of him.

The tentacles lead them closer to each other and some long ones rolled around them. They pulled Barry’s legs apart and lead Len’s hips between them. Len grinned confidently.

“I think the message is clear...” He whispered still a bit out of breath and gave a quick kiss to Barry’s lips. “I get to be the one putting a nice blissed expression on you first.” He winked and pulled his hand free from a tentacle.

He took the place of the thick tentacle with his fingers.

“Mmh... I’m ready...” Barry moaned and tried to push his hips down wanting anything and everything he could get from Len.

“I’m not trusting a fucking plant with prepping you...” Len growled and slipped in three fingers making sure Barry was slick and relaxed enough for his cock.

“Such a gentleman...” Barry giggled and kissed him.

While Len was fingering him, a stray tentacle slid around both of their cocks and moved around them holding them together.

“Fuck...” Barry whined as small appendages teased their nipples and skin.

Soon Len pulled back from the hold on their cocks and positioned himself against his hole. He started slowly penetrating the younger man.

Barry keened and moaned and arched at the feeling. It was so different from the tentacles and fingers and anything that has ever been in him. It was perfectly warm and curled just right to rub his prostate, it felt so much more natural than the tentacles. He loved every second of feeling the other man.

“Len...” Barry tried to express everything he felt with that single word. He fought to keep his eyes open because he wanted to see Len. Those beautiful blue eyes, that handsome sometimes cruel but now soft and loving face, his muscles and scars simply mesmerized him.

“Barry...” Len sighed too. Barry’s warm tight body was heaven.

Len started moving and the tentacles around them shifted around to make it possible and easy for them. They barely even noticed the tentacles any more as they were completely lost in each other. They were kissing and breathing each other. The tentacles curled around them pulled them together tightly, but they didn’t mind.

Barry started vibrating occasionally trying to hold back enough so he wouldn’t rush their orgasms but also it felt fantastic every time. He didn’t know how many more times the alien will let them come and he wanted this to last. He wanted Len to fuck him instead of the tentacles because as amazing as those felt Len was so much better.

First the tentacles were scary and weird, then pleasurable and exciting, but now they got annoying and too much. Barry just wanted to be with Len in the safety and calm of his bedroom, just the two of them.

“Barry...” Len sighed softly and started moving a little faster.

“Yes...” Barry whined in pleasure. “Like that... feels so good...” his arms and legs phased out of the hold of the tentacles and braced his arms and legs around Len holding tight.

“Mmh... you feel amazing too...” Len whispered breathless.

They didn’t notice their surroundings at all, though the tentacles slowly placed them down on top of a bunch of leaves that made a soft bed for them. They moved in perfect sync and their hips moved in a wonderful rhythm.

It was sweet and tender and when they came it was pure bliss. Everything was nice and warm. They fell asleep after a few minutes of cuddling and enjoying the feel of each other.

Neither of them had any idea how long they were asleep when they woke up a bit later. They somewhat cleaned up and took their clothes back on.

They started walking out of the weird cave before another leaf locked them in. One second, they were walking, the next a portal opened right under them and they were falling.

They fell out of the portal in the cortex at STAR labs. They looked around gasping in surprise.

“Finally, what took you so long?!” Barry yelled even though he didn’t mean to at the still half-asleep Cisco who was wiping his drooling and rubbing his eyes. He was clearly asleep a few seconds ago.

“What? Where were you?” He blinked surprised. He was typing away the next second. “You’ve been missing for hours absolutely no sign on the computer...”

“You sent us to a damn forest for four days!” Barry was almost hysterical. What the hell was Cisco talking about? They used Len’s gun several times.

“What? No, I didn’t send you anywhere!” Then he looked sheepish. “It happened so fast I forgot to think about any place to send you... I just opened the portal and... well, when the fight was over I fell asleep... I think...” he looked around not sure if he remembered coming back.

“We spent four days in a forest. You should figure out your powers before you use them.” Len said coldly. He showed his arm that was healing nicely to prove the time they were away.

“Lenny!” Lisa ran to his brother to check him for injuries. “Where were you? I’ve been looking for you for hours!”

“You should ask your dumbass boyfriend.” Len said even colder. “And it was days.”

“Barry!” Caitlin called out when all her, Joe, Mick and Iris walked in. They all seemed happy to see them.

“We’ve been in a forest I have no idea where and I was too tired and hungry to run so we hoped Cisco would open another portal and bring us back...” Barry explained.

“Cisco was mumbling something about a forest… and a dead rabbit... and frozen squirrels...in his sleep I mean.” Lisa walked to him with a smile.

“Oh... wait that was my dream!” Cisco yelled with wide eyes. “You mean you ate a rabbit and there was a ghost?”

Len and Barry slowly nodded.

“And you made tea from the plants on the clearing?” Cisco went on.

“Yes.” Barry said and both of them nodded again.

“And you swam in the small warm lake?” Cisco’s eyes were so wide their size was closing to the size of dessert plates.

They nodded again, and Barry blushed.

“And then in the cave y...” Cisco froze when Len had the cold gun pointed at him suddenly.

“Do.not.say.it.” He threatened, and Barry was choking on nothing and he was bright red. There was an almost invisible slight flush on Len’s cheeks too but only Barry was close enough to notice it.

“Oh my god!” Cisco yelled and blushed too, he slammed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming.

“You have weird dreams, Cisco...” Len slowly lowered his gun and the sudden tension dissipated.

“Does that mean... you two...” Cisco pointed at them with a shaking finger.

“Something like that.” Len pulled Barry to his side and kissed him.

Barry wasn’t sure at first what Len would react to that in front of their friends, but he happily melted into him.

At least it turned out nice. Though Cisco had really weird dreams...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if the ending is as fun as it was in my head but I hope at least I made someone smile...


End file.
